


Don't be late

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Peter has a secret, Sad Reader, Who doesn't love Star Wars, accidental love confession, peter has been MIA lately, peter wanted to protect the reader and his aunt, the reader has a crush on Peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 07:19:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6972562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anon request: Could I have a Spider-Man (civil war) where Peter and the reader (best friends right now) get into an argument about something stupid and then the reader goes on the roof to like clear their mind and then Spider-Man pops up (reader doesn't know) and they start talking and somewhere in their conversation the reader lets it slip that they like Peter, then later Peter comes over and tells the reader that he likes him? I know it's confusing I'm sorry !!!❤️</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't be late

**Author's Note:**

> let me know if you guys want a part two.

"Ok so we're all set for our movie marathon right?" I asked peter as we exited the school. Every Friday since I could remember we would have movie marathon at each other's houses. Well up until four months ago. He's been acting strange recently but I can't put my finger on it.

"Yeah aunt May is actually going on a date so she's more than happy that I'm going to be staying at your place tonight" I noticed Peter cringed at the thought of his aunt dating again.

"So is it Star Wars marathon or Star Trek ?"

"Oh Star Wars all the way ! ! ! ! Ok so I'll be at your place at 8:00pm" he gives me a quick hug before we went our own ways.

*time skip peters pov*

"Alright aunt May I'll see you tomorrow" I grabbed my stuff and made my way to the front door.

"Alright Peter don't cause any trouble over there. You know y/n parents will tell me if you do" my aunt warned me.

"Alright bye" I shouted before leaving. I was half way towards y/n places when I got a phone call from tony stark

"hey mr. Stark what's up"

"Hurry up and suit up. I need you here at the compound immediately"

"am I really needed I kind of have a thing to go to" I asked as I made sure no one was listening to the conversation.

"yes it is now hurry up and get here. You can get back to whatever you were going to do later." With that he hung up the phone. I was debating whether or not to text y/n that I was going to be late but decided not to. I mean this thing isn't going to last long. Right?

*Y/n pov*

It's past midnight and Peter hasn't shown up. He could of at least called to cancel instead of leaving me hanging. Lately I've been seeing less and less of him and it breaks my heart because I have such a big crush on him. Of course he doesn't know but I was hoping he'd get the subtle hints I've been giving him. I was about to turn my lights off when I heard a tap on my window.

"Peter?" I opened my window.

"Hey sorry I'm late" Peter was trying to get in but I blocked him. "um let me in"

"No I'm not letting you in"

"Why, come on I'm getting cold" Peter tried again to get in but I blocked him.

"You said you'd be here at 8:00pm and its past midnight" I scolded him

"I was busy"

"You could of called to let me know"

"Who are you my mom" I noticed Peter was starting to get mad.

"No I'm your best friend who's worried about you. I barely see you anymore what's up with you" I tried to mask the pain in my voice.

"Nothing's wrong with me now let me in"

"No, go find somewhere else to sleep" I closed the window and the curtain before falling asleep.

*peter's pov*

Damnit I messed up big time, I've pushed away one of the closest people in my life. I knew I should of called to let her know. On top of that now I need to find somewhere else to sleep for the night. I called up the only person I could think of: tony stark.

"What's up kid"

"Can I stay at the compound with you guys" I asked as I stared at y/n window before I made my way down the fire escape.

"I thought you had a thing" it sounded like he was eating something.

"I was too late and she doesn't want to see me"

"Say no more come on over" he replied before hanging up.

*time skip*

I have been trying to contact y/n to apologize but all I got was her voicemail. Tony told me to let her cool off but I couldn't, I hate the fact that I have to keep this secret from her. Even though tony did say I could tell her the truth I didn't want to. I want her and my aunt to be safe, that's why I'm keeping Spider-Man a secret from the both of them. It's now Sunday evening and I've hit my breaking point, even though I don't want y/n to know I'm Spider-Man. That doesn't mean I can't talk to as Spider-Man. It was 7:00pm when I arrived at her rooftop. I knew she was going to be there, whenever they was stressed she would go up here to think and I was right. There she was staring out at the city.

"Hello Ms. Are you alright" I asked causing her to turn around.

"Oh my gosh you're Spider-Man, what are you doing here" y/n looked like she was going to pass out.

"I was just passing by when I noticed you were here all alone. What's wrong?"

"It's nothing don't worry about" I noticed she was going to turn away when I placed my hand on her shoulder.

"You can talk to me about it, I'd like to help"

"It's just" she was staring at the ground, she only stares at the ground when she's about to cry. "I got into a stupid fight with my best friend."

"What did he do" I tried to sound clueless to get situation.

"He's just been MIA lately and I really miss him." My heart was breaking seeing y/n beginning to cry. "And on Friday we were suppose to hang out but he totally bailed on me. I mean he did show up but it was past midnight when he did. It really sucks. I have the biggest crush no wait I'm in love with him. but it seams like he just wants to put an end on our friendship" she's in love with me ! ? ! Oh god I'm really messed up big time.

"I'm so sorry to hear that, your friend is a jerk" I really was, y/n is the sweetest person I know and I caused her pain. I don't deserve to be her crush.

"Yeah well I have to see them tomorrow at school so it's going to be very hard to avoid him" without even thinking I pulled her into a hug.

"It's going to be ok. I promise" I felt them hugging me back

"Thank you for listening to me" they whispered before letting me go.

"No problem" I let go but stayed in my place as I watched her leave.

*next day y/n pov*

After my little chat with Spider-Man last night I was feeling a little bit better. I mean I was still dreading school but to my surprise Peter didn't even show. I was having a great day until I got home and noticed Peter was here.

"What are you doing here" I glared at him.

"Please let me explain" I noticed he was getting nervous.

"Explain what ! ! !" I yelled back

"What happened on Friday, listen I really didn't want to tell you because I wanted to keep you safe"

"Safe? From what, what did you get yourself into Peter"

"The reason I'm always gone is because I'm Spider-Man" I didn't know if he was serious or not.

"No you're not"

"Yes I am, last night you had a conversation with him on the rooftop and-"

"Oh god I told you that I loved you" I felt like I was going to die. I never wanted him to find out.

"Yes but that's the thing y/n I love you too. The reason I never told you was so I could keep you and my aunt safe" I looked up and saw panic in his eyes.

"So your aunt doesn't know either?"

"No she doesn't, she thinks I'm interning with mr. Stark but I'm really helping them-"

"The avengers" I cut him off

"Yeah them I'm really sorry I've been lying to you but I wanted to keep you safe" I watched as he cautiously hugged me.

"As far as excuses go for why you've been MIA. This isn't the worst" I joked as I hugged him back.

"Do you forgive me?"

"Yes I forgive you" I replied, burying my face in his neck.

"Um can I take you out on a date this Friday" I noticed a hint of nervousness in his voice.

"Yes. . . Just don't be late"

"Don't worry I won't mess it up this time." I pulled away and kissed him gently on the lips.

"Do you want to watch a movie?" I asked as I broke the kiss.

"Yes" Peter replied, his eyes still closed from the kiss.

"Ok come on" I grabbed his hand and made our way to the living room.


End file.
